


Love

by DrowningInStarlight



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/M, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight
Summary: A poem from someone flying tirelessly against the storm.





	Love

This is our littlest legacy  
Land of green, gone tomorrow  
Unimportant, unbelievable  
Nothing but stardust and sorrow

Crimson haunts our tired eyes  
Colours of a faded hue  
Snapshot scene from long ago  
"Fight!" we cried, with pain we flew 

Together we sail this dreaming sky  
Living on screams, words unspoken  
This is our end, never ending  
Our littlest legacy, taken, broken.


End file.
